


Little Piggy Tears

by Tritan



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cuckolding, Does it really count as cuckolding if the guy's not in a relationship with the girl?, F/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritan/pseuds/Tritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, P-chan sees something he probably should never have seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Piggy Tears

One thing that could be said about Ryoga Hibiki is that his life was difficult. Born with a sense of direction so bad that compasses spun in place around him, maps burned to ash, and some people swear the sun will set in the north around him. This meant that his life had spent mostly wandering Japan, lost, with the occasional visit to home when his dog can find him.

 

Still, by some twisted cosmic joke, this was not the worst part of his life. No, the worst part of his life was the curse he had picked up from falling in a magic spring in China.  Cursed to turn into a tiny, small, cute little black pig. The slightest bit of cold water would bring him to this humiliating and painful state.  
  
Indeed, the life of Ryoga Hibiki is one of suffering.  A bleak, lonely existence, there was only one bright spot in his life. One element that made all the suffering seem almost worthwhile.

  
“Open wide P-chan!” The voice of an angel said. Ryoga, currently a little pig, opened his mouth and accepted the morsel. “Good boy!” Akane Tendo said.

  
Yes, this lovely young woman was the only source of happiness. Akane was holding him in her lap, an innocent smile on her pretty face. Ever since she had shown him affection and love that fateful day (she kissed him on his snout as a pig), Ryoga had been madly in love with Akane. She was, as far as he was concerned, the most perfect and wonderful person in the world. It didn’t help that she was beautiful, gentle brown eyes framed by her short athletic hair. Her slim, strong body held him close, pressing the back of his head against her perky breasts. It was heaven.

 

There was only one flaw in his heaven. The wretched, **wretched** man who dared to sit close to such an angel! “Hey,  you sure you should be giving the little porker that. Don’t want him to get fat. Well, unless you’re planning to eat him.”

  
Akane let out a huff, giving him a narrowed eye look. “He’ll be fine Ranma. P-chan’s a good boy, he knows not to overeat.”

 

 **Ranma Saotome.** Ryoga’s nemesis! Ryoga snarled at the smarmy pigtailed man. Everything wrong in Ryoga’s life was a result of Ranma. First Ranma steals his bread, then he runs away from the duel. Then, worst of all, when Ryoga had finally chased him down in China, the coward was the one who pushed him into the spring, cursing him! As if that wasn’t enough, the cad had somehow forced an engagement on Akane! Ryoga wept at the cosmic unfairness of it all, how could an angel be forced to marry a devil?

 

Ranma, of course, couldn’t stop being smarmy. “I dunno Akane, I mean, he’s a dumb animal and all. Doesn’t know when to stop.”  
  
Ryoga growled, how dare he! Ranma knew he was cursed, and yet here he was, calling him an animal!  He was about ready to demonstrate his displeasure when he was lifted up into the air by Akane.  
  
“Shush Ranma you’re upsetting him.” Akane said, turning Ryoga around, “Don’t worry P-chan, Ranma’s just a big dummy isn’t he?”  Ryoga couldn’t help but agree with that, snickering as Ranma pouted. “That’s a good boy!” Akane snuggled him closer, it was bliss. Not even Ranma making gagging noises could ruin it.

  
Yes, Ryoga knew that one day Akane would finally have enough of Ranma’s jackassery. Then, once she kicked him to the curb, she would see what a nice upstanding guy he is! Then she would love him **all the time,** rather then just as a pig! He could picture it now, his happy future after so much suffering…

 

* * *

 

  
It was bedtime, unfortunately Ryoga had gotten a little lost  So he wasn’t able to snuggle directly with Akane for the night. Luckily, he had gotten quite good at navigating the Tendo household. As long as he made sure to never step outside through one of the dozens of different paths to the outdoors, he knew he would find Akane’s room eventually. Slightly pushing open the door, he hoped this wasn’t her father, Soun Tendo’s room again. The man had the amazing ability to cry the entire time he was sleeping. It disturbed him.   
  
With a quiet onik of happiness Ryoga saw the familiar sight of Akane’s bed and desk! Rearing up, Ryoga dashed straight at her!   
  
Or, well, that was his intention. With his sense of direction, running “straight” at something is a surprisingly crooked process. As such, with a quiet thump, Ryoga’s head hit the side of Akane’s desk. Luckily, Ryoga’s skull was mostly impenetrable to both new ideas and hard impacts, as such he was unharmed.  However, the desk shook enough for a chain reaction to happen.

  
For whatever reason, Akane’s metal mesh wastebasket was sitting on her desk. Had she been cleaning? Or some nefarious plot by Ranma? (As far as Ryoga’s concerned, all Ranma does is think of nefarious plots) Nobody knows. But, Ryoga’s impact was enough to knock it down. There  was also some heavy textbooks books, perched precariously over the edge of the desk. Again, Ryoga’s rock smashing head was able to shake the desk enough to knock these books down.

  
These objects fell in a peculiar arc, first the wastebasket flipped over, dumping crumpled up papers and snack wrappers out. The basket itself fell down over Ryoga. Next, all the heavy textbooks fell directly on top of the basket. Thus, Ryoga suddenly found himself in a small aluminum cage. One that he could not break out of. Oh, he tried, he rammed the edge of the basket a few times. Yet the books held it down firmly in place. Oh if only he wasn’t a tiny weak pig! He squealed, trying to get Akane’s attention. But it was clear she was fast asleep. Letting out a little sigh, Ryoga settled onto some old math notes. On the bright side, he wasn’t going to get lost here, and Akane would rescue him in the morning.

  
Just as he closed his eyes to fall asleep, he heard the sound of a window opening. Instantly they shot back open, he pressed up against the basket, trying to see the reason the window was opening. His eyes widened at the sight.  
  
It was Ranma! He opened the window, leaping into the room.

  
What was **he** doing here? Ryoga felt his body tense, now he understood! Ranma had clearly set up this trap! He was here to laugh at him obviously.  
  
Ranma looked around the room, looking for him. Finally, after what seemed to be a long time, he relaxed a little. Ryoga frowned, just what was Ranma up to?

 

Ranma walked across the room to… to Akane’s bed! What was going on? What was he planning? Oh yes, Ryoga could see it now.. Ranma was about to take advantage of innocent, pure Akane! And there was nothing he could do about it, trapped in this devious plot of Ranma’s design! All he could do was watch, his eyes wide. He would take in every detail, so tomorrow, when Ranma would finally die, he would be able to tell him exactly what sins he was dying for.

 

“NNnaahhh?” That’s when Ryoga heard a wonderful sound, Akane was waking up! Her eyes drifted lazily open. Yes! Ryoga knew this was the moment of truth, when Akane finally freed herself of Ranma’s presence forever.  He saw the dawning realization in her gaze, “What are you doing here?” She asked.

  
Ranma, seemingly unconcerned, gave a cocky grin, “Well, I had heard there was a cute girl here, you seen her Akane?”

 

“Dummy.” Akane said, though Ryoga wondered why she hadn’t attacked him yet. Wait… was Akane smiling? Why was she smiling? Why was she reaching out to him rather than punching him, why was her hand now caressing the back of his head? Why was she leaning up?

  
Then their lips made content, and Ryoga’s world shattered. **Akane was kissing Ranma**. Even Ryoga, with his capacity for self delusion, could not doubt what he saw. Akane had, without any prompting from him, reached up and kissed Ranma. Akane pulled Ranma down onto the bed, still kissing him. One of her hands had undone Ranma’s pigtail, running her fingers through his hair. The other hand was running up and down his back.  
  
Ryoga saw, to his horror, Akane’s mouth open a bit as she was kissing him. Her tongue slipping out into his mouth. They got closer, and Ryoga’s jaw hung down as he saw one of Ranma’s hands slip under her, clearly groping at her bottom. Finally, after far too long they parted, Akane had a smile on her face that Ryoga had never seen before. One of Akane’s hands drifted up, and began slowly unbuttoning her pajama top

 

Ryoga swallowed a sudden lump in his throat.

“Ranma.” Akane said, her voice husky. Her pajama top fell to the side, revealing a lacy blue bra. For once, Ryoga couldn’t look away. Previously he had always fashioned himself a gentleman, and always took care to never look when she might be changing. But now, with Ranma here, with Akane **touching** him, he couldn’t look away. Her breasts, contained in that lace garment, gave the slightest bounce when Ranma leaned over and kissed her again. His hands were going places they should never go! Ryoga saw him grip Akane’s breast, yet she did nothing to stop him.

In fact, considering the moan coming out of her, Ryoga was pretty sure she approved. He kept on staring as Ranma undid the bra, he didn’t stop staring as it fell to the ground, exposing her perky breasts to the world.   
  
Akane was busy as well, she had unbuttoned Ranma’s shirt, pulling it down off him. Her slender fingers danced across his well defined chest. Akane was not supposed to like touching Ranma’s chest like that!  One of Ranma’s hands was now busy pinching one of the tips of the now bouncing portion of her anatomy. Soon though, Ryoga couldn’t see Akane’s body in much detail. Because she was pressing it up against Ranma’s, their lips locked tightly.  
  
Once again Ryoga slammed himself against the cage he was trapped in. Anything to get away from the sight he was being subjected to! Yet, nothing. The basket didn’t budge, Ryoga was stuck. He tried to cry out, to squeal out. Yet he found his voice not cooperating. The idea of one of them knowing he was watching was as horrifying as what he was currently seeing.

Ranma had parted from Akane’s lips. Now he was kissing lower, starting down her neck and soon reaching her chest. He paid special attention to the nipples, biting them to Akane’s enthusiastic gasps. He trailed over her flat stomach, Akane shrieking when he passed over her belly button. Then he started to get lower.

  
Akane’s panties then flew off the bed, hitting the basket. Ryoga’s eyes flicked down to them. As a pig he had a much better sense of smell than any human. And he could smell exactly what was on Akane’s panties.  
  
“Ahhhhh! Ranma!”  Ryoga snapped back up to Akane shouting his hated enemy’s name. Ranma’s head was buried deeply between Akane’s thighs. Akane herself was clenching her bedcovers. Gasping, her chest heaving, Akane’s eyes seemed unfocused, incoherent babble coming out her mouth as Ranma buried himself deeper. Her skin shone with sweat, “Ranma… Ranma… **Ranma!”** Akane’s back arched, a shout let out to the heavens. Her whole body heaved before she settled down. Ranma pulled away from between Akane’s legs, a smug grin that Ryoga knew well and hated on his face.  
  
Akane seemed to lose all strength, unable to even sit up. She collapsed forward, Ranma caught her and leaned her against his shoulder. A short bit of repositioning followed. Akane sitting on Ranma’s lap, her legs wrapped around his back waist. She leaned against his shoulder still. A content smile, one Ryoga had never seen on her before. “That was great…” She murmured.

Ranma just chuckled, “Well yeah, what else is new?”  
  
Akane gave out a snort, “Oh don’t go thinking you’re some kind of sex god now.”  
  
“But I am!” Ranma protested.  
  
Akane reached up and tapped him on the head, before giggling. “God, you’re the most egotistical man on the planet.” She said.  
  
Ranma reached over to Akane’s nightstand, digging through the drawer before pulling out a small package Ryoga couldn’t quite place in the dim light.  Akane took the package, and opened it. She then took it and slid it between them both. There was some wiggling, and Akane looked like she was about to get off Ranma, before slowly sliding down on top of him again.  
  
Except something about their pose was different, and Ranma’s expression had changed… to one very similar to Akane’s had been few minutes ago. His hands were on her waist, and she began to move.

That’s when it hit Ryoga, in horrible clarity. **Sex.** They weren’t just kissing or making out or even fooling around naked. Akane was actually, willingly, having sex with Ranma before his very eyes. Akane’s hips bounced up and down, pushing down onto Ranma… Ranma was pushing inside her.  One of Ranma’s hands went off Akane’s waist, dripping between her legs again. Soon the two got into a comfortable rhythm, the only sounds being their bodies slapping together and their own panting.  
  
“Annn ggg… Akane!” Ranma grunted out, his expression almost pained, “I… ah….”  
  
“Just… just a little more!” Akane shouted. Their speed increased, there was no longer anything gentle about their motion. Akane’s legs were wrapped tightly around Ranma’s waist, brutally slamming herself into with animalistic force. **“Rannnmmmaaaaa!”** She screamed, shuddering like she had before and collapsing against him.  
  
Ranma didn’t stop though, holding Akane he continued to thrust upward for a moment. Before, finally with a loud groan he shivered not unlike Akane had. He leaned against her, panting in exhaustion. “Akane…” He breathed into her ear.

“Mmm… Ranma…” Akane said in return. And then, to cap off the nightmare that had been this night, she said more. Enough to shatter Ryoga’s very soul.  
  
“I love you…”

The lovers kissed, before Ranma parted and gave her a gentle smile Ryoga didn’t think a demon could make. “Love ya too Akane…”  
  
They stayed together for several minutes, or hours, or days, Ryoga no longer had a concept of time. Finally, they parted. “You should go to bed now.” Akane said.

Ranma looked disappointed, before getting out bed, taking off what Ryoga now realized was a condom, and getting dressed again. “Wish I could stay…” He said.

“You do and Daddy will have a priest over before you have time to react. You just know he has one on speed dial.” Akane said.  
  
Ranma shuddered, “Right. Damn.”  
  
Akane let out a smile that from the look on Ranma’s face melted his brain, “Remember, we’ll get married when **we** want to” She leaned over and gave Ranma a peck on the lips. One that might be almost considered sweet and innocent if she wasn’t still naked and covered in bodily fluids. “Good Night.”  
  
“‘Night, Akane.” Ranma said, before leaving through the window from which he came. Leaving behind Akane and the dead eyed Ryoga.

* * *

Ryoga supposed that at some point he must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing he was aware of was the basket being pulled off him.

“P-chan!” Akane said.

Ryoga looked up, to see Akane looking down at him. Her expression one of concern. “Oh my god you poor baby! Were you trapped there all night?” She bent over and picked his limp body up. “Don’t worry P-chan, Mommy will make you feel better.” She said, giving him a maternal kiss on the forehead. With the lips that had kissed Ranma.

She held him with those hands that had touched Ranma.

With that body that had… that had… **that had…**

It was too much for Ryoga. He squealed, wriggling himself out of her grip.

“P-chan!?” Akane said in shock, “What’s wrong?”  
  
It was too much for him. He had lost, in every way. Ranma had, again, taken away Ryoga’s happiness. Akane would never be his. He ran out the door of Akane’s room.

“P-chan!” Akane gave chase.

And so Ryoga ran. He ran crying little piggy tears. He wanted to be somewhere, anywhere other than the Tendo household.

* * *

  
Ranma yawned as he woke up in his futon next to his dad’s. As usual the snoring Genma Saotome never suspected anything. He smirked, amused at the knowledge that nobody in his circle of family and friends knew that, despite all their vested interest in his love life, that he had been sleeping with Akane for months.

Then the door to his room opened, and Akane barged in. Ranma immediately saw something was wrong, there were tears building up in her eyes. “Akane!?”  
  
“P-chan ran away!” Akane whimpered.

“H-he did?” Ranma said, uneasily. “Uh, you know, Akane, P-chan’s an independent little guy. He comes and goes.”   
  
“But it was different this time!” Akane grabbed his hands, “I found him this morning, he had gotten stuck under my trash can.”  
  
“H-he was what…” Ranma paled.  
  
“He must have been stuck there all night! The poor baby!” Akane was working herself into a panic.

“All… all night… he saw… shit.” Ranma said. “Uh, Akane…?”  
  
“I picked him up, when he started panicking and ran away!” Akane said.

Oh yes. No doubt about it. Ryoga had been a witness to last nights events. Ranma shook his head, he just knew that this mess would bite him in the ass eventually. Maybe it was time to talk to Ryoga and convince him to come clean.  
  
“Akane…” Ranma said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him through her sniffles.

“I’m sure he just, uh, needed to go use the little pigs room. He’s a well trained little guy, you know? Wouldn’t want to soil your carpet or pajamas.”  
  
“You… you think that’s it?” Akane asked.

Ranma nodded, smiling. “Pretty sure, yeah. Tell you what, I’ll look out for the little porker.”  
  
Ranma relaxed as Akane calmed down, “OK Ranma… thanks.” She leaned up and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.   
  
“I promise I’ll bring P-chan back to you.”  
  
She giggled, “Well then, I think I’ll go take a bath now.”  
  
Ranma leaned in and whispered, “Want me to join you?”  
  
She put on a look of mock outrage, “Oh you pervert!” She lightly slapped him on the face, “No thanks. I need to, you know, get **clean.”** She walked out of his room again.

Once Akane was gone, Ranma let out a sigh. “Oh, damn..” He needed to find Ryoga, explain things to him now.

Also, he made a note to find out the Suicide Hotline’s number. He had a feeling he’d need it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I'm genuinely surprised that after scouring the net for Ranma erotic fanfics (Back in the old days they called em lemons!) I've never seen any, nor any Japanese doujins, using this plot. I figured it was an obvious concept to be used. So, since a story with it was gone. I decided to write it.


End file.
